


i won't let go (because wherever we are, it feels like home).

by lilyshoneybee



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Scene, F/F, I wrote this in the midst of a breakdown over this one tiny moment, the hug scene, wbk hope and lizzie are each other's anchors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 03:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyshoneybee/pseuds/lilyshoneybee
Summary: "It's okay. Just let it out. The real way. The way you've needed to all along."A study into what Hope was thinking and feeling when Lizzie hugged her in the aftermath of the Miss Mystic Falls competition.





	i won't let go (because wherever we are, it feels like home).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace/Kat -- the Lizzie to my Hope.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grace%2FKat+--+the+Lizzie+to+my+Hope.).

> A (very short) drabble from the hug scene in 1x14. Feel free to leave feedback, as always.

“Miss Hope Mikaelson.”

They called her name. She was the new Miss Mystic Falls. She’d won. But in so many ways, she’d lost, too. 

  
The dress that had helped her to win the crown was a dress her father had picked out. A dress her father had picked out for Lizzie and Josie’s mother. Her father. She was in a dress that her father had picked.

She’d never felt so close to and yet so far from him before. 

The spotlight was on her now. She couldn’t cry. She wouldn’t. Not in front of all of these people. Not with such a harsh light exposing her to them. Showing vulnerability was never her strong suit. Especially not to a room full of relative strangers. 

She looked up at the ceiling. Clenched her fists, tried to fight tears from her eyes, tried to control shaky breaths. Her veins were burning.  _ Not now. Please _ . 

The eyes of what felt like the entire universe were boring into her. More pressure. Pressure to be perfect. Pressure to be happy, when it felt like the world was crashing down on her. The burning in her veins rushed deeper. Everything around her began to shake.  _ No _ . 

But she couldn’t control it. Not anymore. She couldn’t go out to scream into the woods, she couldn’t get her emotions in control in time. There was nothing she could do. It was coming. There was no way to stop it. None. She was going to ruin everything. All over a dress. She couldn’t stop it. Everything was loud, screaming. Everything was crashing down, and building up inside of her until she felt like she was going to explode. She  _ was _ going to explode. In 3, 2…

“Congratulations!”

And the world around her became silent and calm.

It was Lizzie, Lizzie’s voice that had brought her safely and gently back to Earth. Lizzie’s arms around her that made the burning in her veins ease. Hope exhaled. 

“It’s okay,” Lizzie whispered, so only Hope could hear, “just let it out. The real way.”

Then, Lizzie tightened her grip on Hope, holding her closer. “The way you’ve needed to all along.” 

And Hope didn’t know what it was -- people had always told her that it’s okay to be vulnerable. She knew it was okay. She just couldn’t stand crying in front of people. But something about the way Lizzie said it, or the way she held Hope, made Hope feel as though she  _ could _ be vulnerable, even if it were just with this one person.

Everyone around them vanished. And it was just her and Lizzie. 

So Hope nodded, hugged Lizzie back, and let the first sobs come. Quiet and muffled at first. But then the emotions overtook her in their entirety. And the sobs became loud, harsh and desperate. But God, did it feel good. Lizzie’s arms around her felt good. 

It didn’t even strike her to think that this was  _ Lizzie Saltzman _ . Lizzie Saltzman, who was meant to hate her. Lizzie Saltzman, who cared for no one but herself. Lizzie Saltzman, who wouldn’t touch Hope with a footlong pole. Because it wasn’t. It was Lizzie Saltzman. Lizzie Saltzman, who was holding Hope so tight that Hope wished she’d never let go. Lizzie Salzman, who put Hope’s feelings and emotions above her own ego and reputation. Lizzie Saltzman, who clearly cared enough to see Hope upset that she rushed to comfort her. Lizzie.  _ Her  _ Lizzie. So different from the Lizzie everyone else thought they knew. 

Hope held onto Lizzie tighter, and buried her face into her shoulder. Lizzie began to stroke Hope’s back. Hope felt safe there, in a way she hadn’t felt safe since she was held by her parents. It felt like comfort and warmth. It felt like  _ home _ . She didn’t want it to end, ever. The burning in her veins ceased to exist. For once, she felt  _ normal _ . She was just a girl crying in the arms of someone who  _ cared _ about her. 

Hope couldn’t think of a single other person she’d allow herself to cry in the arms of.


End file.
